nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Derieri
is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as a member of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Derrierie is a tall, toned woman with long, spiky hair. She wears no clothes, instead covering about half her body in her own darkness. She has demon markings on her left check which resemble a beast's open mouth with a circle in the center. Personality Derrierie has a rather apathetic and rude demeanor. She has a very strange way of speaking, always prefaces her comments with . or "so taking it from the ass" which is her own unique way of saying "long story short" or "in other words". History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Derrierie was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Derrierie and the rest of her fellow Demon Clan members appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers due to the seal they're trapped in, which everyone agreed and left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Derrierie and her fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and a giant hole, the latter of which, they conclude that it was Meliodas who caused. After Galan left to take a look at one of the destroyed Albions, she and the others discuss how to recover their power faster, and begin to collect souls to eat, as a way to both recover their magic faster as well as exterminate the humans. When Galan returns and explains he killed Meliodas, Derrierie is asleep in Monspiet's lap. Istar arc Later, Meliodas unexpectedly pays the Ten Commandments a visit, easily defeats Galan, and warns them if they get out of line, he and the Seven Deadly Sins will crush them. In response Zeldris orders them all to head off to more quickly regain their magic and exterminate the other races. She and Monspiet then head to a town known as Bellford. Abilities/Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Derrierie possessed a Black Mark similar to Meliodas's, utilizing the mysterious jet-black matter, as shown, to form wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, she is exceptionally powerful. Her aura is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear, simply by being in their presence. Derrierie was the first demon to showcase the power to devour the souls of any of the other races, leaving them in a zombie like states. Relationships Ten Commandments Monspiet She and Monspiet seem to be very close, they are always in each others company, and he attends to her needs, such as allowing her to rest on his lap. Trivia * Her name is likely to be a reference to the french word "Derrière", the french word for ass directly relating to her unique way of talking. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists